To Establish A Life
by Pusteblume17
Summary: The day Emily met the team changed everything. She found a family. D/E, going to be pure fluff :)


_Hi! This is my first bigger DEMILY-fanfiction. I started it a while ago and it's going pretty well. This is the first chapter, starting right after Emily became a member of the team. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue it! _

_And I'm sorry if there are mistakes within it. I'm german, so please don't hate me for them... _

_Also it's a first for me to write in a characters point of view. i normally write "he/she" so yeah... tell me if you like this POV!_

_PA16 :)_

_I don't own any of the characters. _

* * *

_1. __Impressions_

_(Set in the early beginning of season 2, after Prentiss joined the team)_

**"Our first impressions are generated by our experiences and our environment, which means that we can change our first impressions . . . by changing the experiences that comprise those impressions." ~Malcom Gladwell **

The first impressions I had of my new team were all good ones. If it had been my call Iwould have liked to stay. In the end, I did and I was very grateful for that.

On the first few days I spent with the team I felt their strong bond almost immediately and I even worried that I wouldn't fit into that. My childhood had been a time no kid would wish for. I travelled a lot, had to meet new people and find friends. The last thing was always difficult. I had to adjust to the languages and the people, but the people never adjusted to me. The only two truly friends I had were Matthew and John but sadly we lost contact after my time in Italy.

Every member of my team left a different effect in my inner and I was glad it was like that. They all took a shine to me, even after some initial hesitating.

I haven't heard much about Elle Greenaway, but from what was told she was a good agent and the team loved her. From my first day I knew the stakes were high and I did everything so the team wouldn't think I was trying to replace her.

First thing I noticed with Spencer? His knowledge. I always thought that I was a nerd, wanting to learn new things and knowing many facts. In comparison to Dr. Spencer Reid I was an ignoramus, at least I felt like one. The fact that I impressed my future colleagues by translating the Arabic text on my first real case with the BAU proved me otherwise and before I knew it, I had earned myself trust and respect of my new team members.

The person that impressed me the most was Penelope. I always wondered how the technical analyst could be this quirky and optimistic. The flamboyant woman impressed me deeply but I knew that Penelope could be very emotional, especially when her "chocolate god" was in danger. I had sworn myself to always have his back- if not I wouldn't want to deal with an emotional and angry Penelope. I immediately felt home when I met her and in short time I referred to her as one of my best friends.

I had met Agent Hotchner when I was younger and studied at Yale University. He was a member of my mother's security detail, but the two of us had almost nothing do to with each other. Even so I knew by just looking at him that he was a very hard-working guy that did almost everything to get the respect from others. And he did get the respect from me. But the other way round? I wasn't sure of that. He hadn't even known of my transfer to the BAU and I knew he was surprised. He was even more surprised when he discovered that I stayed a whole case in the BAU, when Gideon hadn't let me work the case with them. After all it was my free time which I could have used for other things, important things.  
In the first two weeks I noticed that Aaron Hotchner had mostly no sense of humor except for Reid's magical tricks. My first impression when I saw him working a case was: coldhearted. He showed almost no emotion which made me kind of angry. Everybody should feel something and he could've at least shown some sympathy for the family members of victims. Or empathy when he was talking to witnesses.

Jason Gideon was the kind of agent I respected from just seeing. I was angry that he had doubted me at first and almost hadn't let me accompany him and Reid to Guantanamo Bay, but when he did and played chess with me, I had grown to like the older man. He smiled more than Hotch and I felt like I could talk to him about something that was bothering me. I would have done that if something was bothering me, but nothing did. So our bond stayed professional. We were colleagues, nothing more. We probably weren't even friends.

But I did become friends with JJ, the friendly communications liaison. When I talked to the blonde I felt like I could be myself, like I could let my guard down and share my deepest thoughts. JJ and Penelope were the girly friends I have never had and I was glad to gossip with them. We always found something to talk about during our lunch breaks and within my first days I knew almost everything about JJ and Penelope. I knew that Garcia and Morgan were only friends, which I found surprising, considering their constant flirting. I knew that JJ and Reid went on a date together, but decided it would be better to be just friends and not lovers. I knew what type of guys the girls found attractive. Besides those facts I knew many other things and it felt great to have found such good partners.

Then there was Derek Morgan. He was a macho, a womanizer who couldn't take his eyes off of women with long hair, never ending legs and curves to die for. Still he was handsome, sporty, helpful and totally my type. I felt attracted to him almost on my first day even though he was so macho. But to find someone attractive doesn't mean to love someone. I didn't. At least not after my first weeks at the BAU.

We developed a strong friendship and we both could depend on each other. We hung out, watched films and worked together. The only thing we didn't do together was sleeping. Yet.

* * *

_So? :) _


End file.
